the_shinobis_legacy_tslfandomcom-20200215-history
Clans
This page is an index of all the clans in the Naruto world. It also serves as reference for all clans common and unlikely to appear in Konohagakure as well as any rules applied to them. Native Clans to Konohagakure Aburame Clan The Aburame Clan (油女一族, Aburame Ichizoku) are a clan of ninja infamous of their use of special chakra-eating bugs that nest within the bodies of the Aburame. *Must have Parasitic Destruction Insect Technique as their first bukijutsu slot. Akimichi Clan The Akimichi Clan (秋道一族, Akimichi Ichizoku) are another of Konoha's four noble clans. They are known for their hiden which allows them to change their size to gigantic proportion. *Must have Yang Release as their affinity. *Without the Calorie Control fighting style, Akimichi must rely on their actual chakra reserves to use jutsu. Hyūga Clan The Hyūga Clan (日向一族, Hyūga Ichizoku) are one of Konoha's four noble clans. They possess the byakugan, a dōjutsu which gives them an almost entire 360 degrees of vision and see chakra precisely such that they can see the chakra pathway system. *Must have Gentle Fist as their first bukijutsu slot. Inuzuka Clan The Inuzuka Clan (犬塚一族, Inuzuka Ichizoku) are a family in Konoha that are known for their ninken companions that they fight with. They can easily be spotted by the red markings on their cheeks. *Must have Four Legs Technique as their first bukijutsu slot. Nara Clan The Nara Clan (奈良一族, Nara Ichizoku) are one of Konoha's many clans. They are known for tending to their deer and their ability to manipulate their shadows. *Must have Yin Release as their affinity. Sarutobi Clan The Sarutobi Clan (猿飛一族, Sarutobi Ichizoku) is one of Konoha's more prominent clans in the political scene. They have an affinity for fire and are known for their devotion to the Senju philosophy: The Will of Fire. *Must have Fire Release as their affinity. Senju Clan The Senju Clan (千手一族, Senju Ichizoku) are better known as one of the founding clans for Konoha, and among the four noble clans. They possess the extremely rare kekkei genkai, Wood Release. *If interested in using a Senju with Wood Release, contact a moderator. Uchiha Clan The Uchiha Clan (うちは一族, Uchiha Ichizoku) are the last of Konoha's four noble clans. They are reputed to be among Konoha's strongest given their ability in power only enhanced by their dōjutsu the Sharingan. *Must have Fire Release as their affinity. *Progress and evolution of the Sharingan is decided for and made by group admins. Yamanaka Clan The Yamanaka Clan (山中一族, Yamanaka Ichizoku) is one of Konoha's many clans. They specialize in mind-related techniques and run a local floral shop in Konohagakure. *Must have Yin Release as their affinity. Common Clans This is a list of clans that are otherwise unremarkable or have no current affiliation or direct tie to any hidden village. More than likely, you could find these clans almost anywhere if you just look in the right places. Fūma Clan The Fūma Clan (風魔一族, Fūma Ichizoku) a common clan spread far across the known shinobi world. While they are far-spread, they are also very diverse and hold no uniformity aside from the name which they give a common claim to the Fūma Shuriken. Jūgo's Clan An unnamed and far-flung family that have the unique kekkei genkai that allows them to absorb natural energy. As a side effect, when using this trait members of the family exhibit psychotic and wrathful behavior. It is through this same process they can also achieve bodily transformation. *If interested in using a member of Jūgo's Clan, contact a moderator. Kaguya Clan The Kaguya Clan, (かぐや一族, Kaguya Ichizoku) a savage and brutal clan known well for their savage and brutal values that they uphold. There are a rare few among them that possess the ability to manipulate their bones. *If interested in using a Kaguya, contact a moderator. Uzumaki Clan The Uzumaki Clan (うずまき一族, Uzumaki Ichizoku) are a similarly far-spread clan like the Fūma. The only thing they are known for are their excellent specialists in fūinjutsu. Note: There are, of course, various other smaller families not mentioned here simply due to a current lack of information so on. This extends to the Hatake, Hoshigaki, Lee, Momochi; etc. Clans Outside of Konohagakure This is a list of clans exclusive to other villages and would be rather skeptical to find anywhere outside of their native village. While this doesn't necessarily make them an unplayable clan currently, if anyone is interested in playing as any of them they will need to first contact a moderator in the group. But not before considering these vital points to explain why it's unlikely that it will be seriously considered. #People who betray their village and desert it will be considered missing-nin and placed in their former village's Bingo Book. Because of their actions alone, it is obvious these types of people can not be trusted. Giving asylum to these criminals would only bring unwarranted tension. #These missing-nin belonging have some type of information on them regarding their village. Information which can be efficiently found through interrogation or advanced autopsies. There is little to no benefit at that point to keep them alive when there are better ways of extracting information from them when they're dead and there's money on their heads. #Overall, missing-nin are essentially against the world itself when dealing with other shinobi. Seeking help from them is the last thing you would want to try. Hōzuki Clan The Hōzuki Clan (鬼灯一族, Hōzuki Ichizoku), a special clan from Kirigakure known for their water-based hiden which they use to convert their bodies to liquid to serve various purposes from infiltration to becoming physically immune to almost all physical attacks. *Must have Water Release as their affinity. *Can not use lightning release. Yuki Clan The Yuki Clan (雪一族, Yuki Ichizoku), a clan infamously known for their powerful kekkei genkai the Ice Release. Given their inherent power, there are many in the Land of Water that either hate them, fear them or even both despite their generally withdrawn presence. *Bloodline Limit (ask Dakotti for further details).